I Got The Crazies
by SrbijaViet
Summary: It's the Fourth of July, and the gang goes back to the lake house.Greg stumbles upon a beautiful girl named Kim, Kurt finnaly gets his child, Curly begs for Kim's dog, Rita falls for Kim's single dad, and Higgins is... still single? IMPLIED HETALIA HERE.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- Some Asian Chick Next Door

It's a hot summer day. Everyone is going back to the lake house in Massachusetts, and I mean the whole crew!

"Are we there yet?" whines Becky. It's been the frigging one hundredth time she's asked the same damned question.

"Don't worry honey," says Mom. "We're almost there. Just a couple more minutes, alright?"

"Okay!"

Where was I… oh yeah! Instead of just the week of the Fourth of the July, everyone decided it would be more fun if we stayed for the whole month of July! Isn't that just sweet! I get to meet up with Andre and Becky and everyone else!

"Okay!" says Dad. "We're here!"

The mini-van's door opens and I explode out of the car. We're the first one's here! I take in the sweet fresh air.

"It's been a while, hasn't it?"

"Shut up, Keithie. Just enjoy what we have for now."

Another mini-van pulls up.

"Hey!" exclaims Dad. "It's Kurt!"

Andre ,in his swimsuit, runs out to greet me.

"Hey, Greg!"

"Yo man! Sup?"

"Nothin' much… Nice swimming' trunks! Say…Wanna go to the lake?

"I was actually waiting for that! Let's go!"

We run for it, leaving everyone else to do the unpacking. We jump in the cool water.

"Damn, nothing like a good swim, huh Greg?"

"Yep!"

"Hey! You guys forgot us!"

Keithie, Becky, Donna, Bean, and Charlotte all come running, and jump in. Andre and I duck underwater.

"You're such good boys," says Charlotte sarcastically.

"You're welcome," I respond smiling. Nothing's changed, except that Donna lost a lot of weight. That's really good for her. She's so confident about herself: she wears a two piece bikini now!

"Hey, dude," mutters Andre.

"What, man?"

"Look over there."

Andre points at an Asian girl.

"Who is she? I've never seen her before!"

"I dunno, but maybe we should talk to her…"

"I dunno man…"

"Come on! We're going together! How bad can it get?"

"Alright!" I say. "Yo, Keithie! If anyone asks where we are, say we went down here, okay!"

"Okay, whatever!"

Andre and I walk and Hide in some bushes. I'm gonna tell ya the truth, she looks so damned hot!

"I think I forgot about Jasmine and Amber man…" I mutter.

"Well, you can have the girl man! I'm still into those hotties!"

"Fine, you can hope and dream of those two, while I go meet beautiful here," I hiss. "Besides, you don't even have a chance with them anyways!"

I walk up to the Asian. I clear my throat, and she looks up. She has the pretties honey brown eyes, and dark brown hair to match them. What do I say to her?

"Hi!" she says. "I'm Kim! Who are you?"

"I-I-I'm Greg: Greg Feder. I've never seen you before… Do you live around these parts?"

"No, this is just where my lake house is," says Kim as she points up a small hill. "Do you live around here?"

"N-n-no! My lake house is down there, and up a tiny hill," I say as I point down at the little path way. "So… I guess this makes us lake house neighbours!"

Kim giggles and says, "I guess it does! Hey, I know we just meet… but can I meet your folks? You know, get to know everyone?"

"That's fine with me!" I exclaim. " Is that alright with your folks?"

"I dunno… can you wait here? I just gotta go ask."

Kim runs off. Her hair sways so perfectly, and she's wearing ripped up blue jeans, yellow Dolman sweater, and a blue undershirt. I turn around to see Andre still hiding. I point at him and laugh at him silently. He rolls his eyes, clearly annoyed, and stands up and leaves. When I see the back of his head, I stick my tongue out at him. He puts his left fist in the air and sticks up his middle finger.

"You know that means purple in sign language, right?" I say loudly.

Andre groans, giving up. I grin, knowing this is going to be the greatest summer ever.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- Girl Got Problems

Kim comes out with a large white dog that's wearing nothing but a collar.

"That's a nice dog you got. What is it?"

"She's my albino German Sheppard. Her name's Prussia."

"That's cool… shall we go?"

"Wait for my family; they'll be here soon."

Just as Kim promised, two people came down the hill. One looks exactly like Kim, and the other was a man, who doesn't even look Asian, about Dad's age.

"Hi!" says the man. "I'm Kim's dad. Call me ."

"Hey." curtly says the girl. "I'm Kim's twin. Name's Ziem."

"Hey, that's a really cool name! I'm Greg! So… Where's your mom?"

I notice the difference between Kim and Ziem right away. Ziem has a star-shaped birthmark on her left cheek, Kim has one in the shape of a… tiger, I guess you can say, on her right shoulder. Kim is also taller and wears her hair down.

"Oh…" says Kim. "She's sleeping right now. Can we go now?"

"Sure, let's go! I'll race you there…"

"Okay!" says Kim. "One, two, three!"

Kim, Prussia, and I bolt to my house. Prussia is in the lead, but she has an advantage. We finally arrive to the house. Everyone turns and looks, even the adults.

"Where have you been?" demands Mom. "And who is your friend here?"

"Everyone, this is Kim. Her family has a lake house next to ours. And this is Kim's dog, Prussia."

Curly, the Lamonsoff's dog, cocks his head up. He looks at Prussia and starts banging his tail at the ground. Maybe he's in love with her? Ziem and emerge out of the path.

"Oh, right! This is , Kim's dad, and Ziem, Kim's twin."

"Hi, everyone!" says . "Nice to meet you all."

"Is this your family?" whispers Kim.

"Naw!" I whisper back. "This is what I like to call the crew: Some are my family members, and others are really close family friends."

"Oh, I see!" hisses Kim. Who nice is that! Our lake house is kinda small, so we can't fit anybody else in our lake house."

"Okay," I announce out loud. "Everyone should get a chance to meet Kim and Ziem! The kids will go farther down the lake, while the adults go do their adult stuff here, alright?"

"That's my boy!" exclaims Dad. "You kids just go on ahead."

Everyone runs for it, but before I can go, Kim pulls me back. Before I look at her, I notice that Curly and Prussia are sitting side by side, facing the lake. Yep, Curly's defiantly in love!

"Can I talk to you for a second?" asks Kim, looking at the ground.

"Sure…"

I didn't see where this was going, but I let Kim pull me towards a tree.

"You see… my Mom's not here…"

"Where is she?" I ask. I suddenly start to feel concerned.

"Well… she's in Canada."

"What! Why is she there?"

"My family doesn't like to talk about it, but… my parents got divorced a couple of years ago…"

"Why didn't you tell me earlier?"

"I thought it would make me look like a loser! I'm sorry! I really am!"

"Gee… it's alright. Being a child of divorced parents doesn't make you a loser! I think you're incredible!"

"Thanks, Greg! That means a lot to me!"

Kim reaches out to hug me. I hug her back, blushing so much that it hurt. She lets go of me and looks at me. Seeing that only made me blush more.

"I'm sorry… we just met…"

"No, Kim! It's fine! Really! … wanna go catch up on the others?"

"Sure…"

We both run to the others.

"Wow!" exclaims Charlotte. "Kim and Ziem are so cool! I memorized everything about them! They've been to Canada, where apparently nobody owns polar bears and no one but the Inuits live in igloos. They're half Vietnamese and half Serbian too!"

"Guys, we need to talk." I announce.

"Sure," says Donna. "What is it about?"

Everyone huddles around me.

"It's about Kim and Ziem… you see, their parents are divorced…"

"What's divorced?" asks little Bean.

"If a Mommy and Daddy don't love each other enough, they get what's called a divorce," answers Keithie. "It's when a Mommy and Daddy decide that they get separated and don't live together anymore."

"I don't want Mommy and Daddy to get divorced!"

Bean starts to cry, and Rita comes in.

"Rita, can you get Bean some milk and cookies?" asks Donna.

"Sure! Come, Bean. I'll give you nice warm milk and chocolate chip cookies."

Bean follows Rita out of the Master Bedroom, and I continue.

"Kim's family doesn't like to talk about it, so can you guys try not to talk about it, for her?"

"Yeah, totally!" says Charlotte.

"It must be so hard for her…" adds in Donna.

"Should we tell our parents?" asks Andre.

"I was thinking of doing that tomorrow… so shall we tell them?"

"It's the best option we have," says Keithie. "Besides, we don't wanna hurt Kim's family even more!"

"Alright, tomorrow night then!"

_Hi, everyone! Did you like my story so far? I personally think it's awesome! Sorry if I offend any smart people who are American, or anyone else! Please review, comment, and favourite! It's highly appreciated!_

_~ TheSouthViet_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- Idea Shows Love

"Should you tell them now?" hisses Keithie .

"Why me!" I hiss back.

"Because… Now, just do it!"

"Fine!" I stand up. Everyone turns their heads to me. I really hate getting this much attention…

"What's wrong, Greg?" asks Dad. "You haven't even finished your breakfast!"

"I will, after I tell everyone something."

"And what would that be?" asks Mom.

"You see… Kim's mom is not here…"

"Did she tell you that?" asks Gloria.

"Yeah… Kim's parents were divorced a long while ago…"

"She told you that?" squeaks Mom. "And she only knew you for two hours! She must really trust you, Greg!"

"The poor thing!" exclaims Mrs. Lamonsoff.

"That's why I ask not to mention anything about it. She even told me that she thought she was a loser, being part of that…"

"Gee… we should do something about that… It's amazing how relationships become so important…" says Mr. Hilliard.

"Yeah, why don't you put some mays on Kim and her family?" asks Dad. Most of the crew start laughing their asses off. I normally would, but not me; This is serious business.

"Seriously! I don't want that girl to feel bad about herself!"

"Hey!" exclaims Mr. Lamonsoff. "We're going to Water Wizz soon, so why don't we ask her family to come with us?"

"That's sounds like an awesome idea!" exclaims Mrs. McKenzie. "So it's agreed?"

"You can count me in!" yelps Charlotte.

"Oh, me too!" shouts Donna. Soon, everyone joins in. I smile and sit back down to finish my breakfast.

"Yo, Greg!" hollers Andre. "Get out here! Amber and Jasmine are here!"

"Coming!"

I'm about walk out, but Dad grabs my arm.

"We need to talk…NOW."

"Am I in trouble?"

"Big time." I follow my Dad to the Master Bedroom, a.k.a. my new deathbed.

"Get in." I open the door and walk in. Instead of nobody, the male adults were there.

"You know I was just pulling your leg, right?"

"Hehehe…" I laugh sheepishly. "Nice one, Dad." I still don't get why these guys were here. Dad closes the door quietly behind him as I take a seat on the floor with the others.

"So tell me…" asks Dad. "Do you feel weird when you were around Kim?"

"Yeah…"

"Do you have a funny feelin' in yo stomach?" asks Mr. McKenzie.

"Yes…"

"He's got it then!" exclaims Marcus.

"Shut up, man!" hisses Mr. McKenzie. "Not so loud! If the ladies find out, Greg's gonna get a one way ticket to Hell!"

"What!" I yelp. "What's wrong? Can someone just tell me what's going on?"

"Greg," says Mr. Hilliard. "You have your first girl!"

"What! What in the hell is that supposed to mean!"

"It means you're in love with Kim!" exclaims Mr. Lamonsoff.

"What! No way… It's not possible! I like Amber and Jasmine!"

"HEY!" exclaims Mr. Hilliard.

"What! They're really hot!"

"Sorry man," says Mr. McKenzie to Mr. Hilliard. "The boy speaks the truth!"

"Why you-"

"Guys!" shouts Dad quietly. "Face it, Greg; You love the girl! Amber and Jasmine are hot, but you and I know that nobody here not into women older than you by like, twenty years… except for Robbie here." All of us giggle except for Mr. Hilliard, who is wearing a grumpy boy face.

"Gee, Wobbie!" hisses Dad. "Now don't be such a grwmpy little boy! We all support you and your love for older women!" We all laugh out loud.

"Okay, okay! So I don't love Amber or Jasmine, but I dig them. But still, I don't love Kim!"

"Stage One out of Three: Denial." says Marcus.

" Yep, he defiantly loves her!" exclaims Mr. McKenzie.

"Just play it cool when you're around her, alright?" says Marcus. "You don't wanna look like a damned fool when your around her, now do you?"

"We'll help you on your way to love, alright?" says Dad.

"Okay." I say. "Can I go now?"

"Yes."

"Thanks everyone!" I open the door, walk out, and close it. I put my ear on the door because I still hear them talking.

"What am I going to do?" asks Dad. "I don't want to see his heart get broken!"

"Lenny," says Marcus. "It has to happen to him at some point, whether you like it or not. It's happened to all of us."

"I know… It's just that…"

"He'll get over it and find another girl, you'll see," says Mr. Hilliard.

Andre runs up to me.

"Well… What took ya so long?"

"I had a guy talk with the adults," I say. "And they said I'm in love with Kim."

"No way, man!"

"Yeah way, and I believe them. She so hot, she wears good lookin' clothes, and her hair matches her eyes, and she has the world's coolest dog! She's so perfect…"

"I dunno what's gotten into ya man, but I think you're talking about Mr. Hilliard's daughters."

"I told you already, they're not worth my time anymore! I f you want them, have them, but Kim's all mine!"

"Alright, alright, alright! I get it!" growls Andre. "You really gonna go after that girl?"

"I'm dead serious. But I don't know where to start…"

"Just hang out with her… for now."

"Gee, thanks Andre! You're cool with this, right?"

"Totally, 'cause now I have two hotties all to myself!"

"Hey, Greg!"

I wheel around and see Kim and Prussia. She's wearing short short jeans and a green tank top.

"Wanna hang out?"

"S-s-sure! That's cool with me! Where you wanna go?"

"Just here. Dad's gone to drop off Ziem at her **boyfriend's **house…"

"Whoa, is there something wrong with that?"

"Yeah, sorta… Can we talk for a minute?"

"Sure!" I say, pointing at the tree where Kim hugged me last night. "Let's go over there."

Kim, Prussia, and I run to it.

"So… what is it this time?"

"Ziem's boyfriend is a Chinese named Yao… and I kinda used to date him…"

"WHAT!" I shriek. "Who broke up with who, then?"

"I broke up with Yao. I knew he was bad news from the start. After a month of dating with him, I saw him flirting with Ziem… and she didn't even slap him in the face. She knew that I was dating him. Finally, when Yao said he was taking me to a fair, my sister tagged along, and they went on the ferries wheel together…and kissed, right in my face. When Yao got off, I slapped him so hard he fell, I yelled at him and told him it was over, and he didn't even care. He started dating Ziem right away."

I became sad: a girl like Kim doesn't deserve shit like that.

"So who do you blame?"

"The both of them. That's why Ziem and I have a love-hate relationship. We hardly ever talk to each other. She spends more time with that asshole than she does at home."

"Gee… I never knew you had such a tough life… I wish I could have done something…"

"I kinda need to ask you something… I really like you and all… but I don't wanna rush our relationship, but… Greg… I really like you…"

"You mean like like, don't you?"

"Yeah…"

"Well, I have feelings for you too…"

"WOW, really!"

"Yeah, but I don't think I'm ready yet…"

"We can be really close friends… for now…"

"Yeah, that works!"

"Alright then! You wanna go hang out with the others?"

"Cool with me!"

"Yo, Greg!" hollers Andre. "Stop flirtin' with that girl! We're goin' to that rope on a tree from last year!"

"Got it! Come on, let's go!"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4- Water Fun

Eight kids run like Tarzan in the woods, in search of a prized item: The Rope-on-a-Tree.

"What makes a rope-on-a-tree so special?" asks a dark-haired brunette.

"Way too many things to explain!" exclaims the female blonde.

"But a couple years back," I explain. "when we first started coming here, Donna's dad went on it, and he ended up crashing and landing on a bird. Thankfully, it survived."

"No way!" yelps the semi-Asian.

"Yeah way, Kim!" says the dark-skinned girl behind Kim. "You brought a swimming suit, right?"

"No duh, Charlotte! I wouldn't even be here now if I didn't!"

"_Swimming suit?" _I think. _"Kim? Oh, no…"_

See, problem is, I love Kim… in a boyfriend-girlfriend way. I'm also a bit of a perv… so I'm defiantly going to screw up my chances with Kim.

"Huh?" asks Kim. "What's wrong, Greg?"

"Who, me?" I squeak. "Nothing…"

"Well, come on! We're almost there, or at least that's what Andre said…"

We bolt for it. I smile, and she looks at me and smiles(I forgot to tell you guys that she loves me too… which makes everything a bit more difficult…).

"I bet I can catch up on the others before you!" she gasps.

"In the condition you're in?" I snort. "In you're dreams!"

I start to run faster.

"Hey!" yells Kim. "That's not fair! You got a head start!"

Kim runs faster and faster, and eventually passes me. We see the others, who are already at the rope. Kim skids to a halt.

"Whoa, Flash much!" exclaims Andre. "She actually beat you?"

I nod as I try to catch my breath. The girls laugh.

"So that's the infamous 'Rope-on-a-Tree'?" asks Kim.

"Yep!" answers Charlotte. "Donna's dad fell off this when we first came here. He went on the top rock and yeah…"

"Well, who wants to go first?" asks Keithie.

"Let's get ready first," suggests Donna. "Then we can decide."

The girls move into the forest while us guys stay out in the open. All we really need to do is take off our shirts. It took a while for the girls to get ready.

"Can you girls just hurry up!" hollers Keithie. "You're wasting time!"

"Ever heard of patience, Keithie!" hollers Kim.

The girls walk out. All of them are wearing two piece bikinis, but Kim is the only one I bother to notice. She wearing a yellow two piece bikini with blue dragons as decorations. Lemme tell ya, she looks SO damn hot! My jaw falls.

"Yo Greg," hisses Andre in my ear. "Close your mouth!"

I shut my mouth close.

"Thanks man," I hiss back.

"So who's going first?" asks Charlotte.

"First one has to go at the top rock!" calls Keithie.

"I'll go!" exclaims Kim.

"What!" everyone says in union.

"Sure, why not?" asks Kim. "I think it looks like fun!"

Kim rushes to the rope, and everyone follows.

"Nice job, Greg," says Andre. "You're in love with one crazy girl!"

Everyone looks at the Asian as she grabs onto the rope and walks over to the top rock. She swings across the piece of land before the lake, with six kids looking at her wide-eyed. Kim finally lands in the water perfectly, and we run over to the edge of the water. Kim doesn't swim towards us.

"You think she drowned?" asks Bean.

"Bean," says Andre as he walks into the lake. "Don't say that crazy stuff! She's probably-"

Andre yells as he's pulled underneath. Charlotte screams.

"Andre!" she yells.

I start to freak out. Now Andre and Kim have disappeared in the water.

"Kim!" I yell. "Andre! You guys in there!"

Kim and Andre emerge out of the water, laughing.

"You guys shoulda seen your faces!" says Andre.

"Scared ya, didn't we?" asks Kim.

"Nice one!" comments Keithie. "Can we get in the water now?"

Everyone lines up for the rope, except Bean and Donna. Kim laughs as I land into the water back-first.

"I haven't had this much fun in a while!" she says. "Thanks a lot, Greg."

**Author's Note: **Sorry that I had to keep you guys waiting: I've been real busy lately. Just to let you guys know, I might be abandoning this story for a while. It's because I don't have enough inspiration. If more people liked this story and commented on it, I could probably write again. So please tell your friends about this story if you want to see more!


	5. NOTICE!

My God , I'm SO sorry about the lack of my activeness. I have numerous reasons, but... I have a solution! From now on, I will be posting every two weeks for each story! As of the collab I had with "Poland", I will work that after I finish off my two fanfictions. Thank you to all my followers, and thanks for the understanding!


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5- You Used to Date HIM!

It's Friday morning, and Dad decides that we were going to head into town. Kim is going to tag along, but she went to go ask her dad. She told me not to worry, because he usually says yes to her, so that is a relief.

"Yo man," mutters Andre. "I dunno bout you, but I'm sittin' beside those two…"

Andre starts staring lovingly at Amber and Jasmine. I feel like throwing up, just looking at him. He can't even look at them without drooling. Thank God I'm in love with Kim! Kim suddenly crashes through the door with her loyal German Sheppard at her side, but not literally.

"Greg, quick question!"

"Yeah?"

"You guys don't mind if Dad and Prussia tag along, right?"

"Your dad and Prussia?" I ask as Rita, who's beside me, gulps. "Sure…why?"

"He was just wondering…"

Kim's dad comes up behind Kim. He's a tall muscular dark-haired man with grey eyes, and is in his early fifties, so he's got a bald spot. He's like a gentle giant, always smiling. Kim told me his name is Dragan, which has to be the coolest name for a dad.

"Sorry to bother everybody!" says Mr. Vulic.

"No!" says Dad. "You're not bothering us at all!"

"Do any of you have room in your cars?" asks Dad. "I could just drive my truck, if that's necessary…"

"I think we might room in our van…"

"Honey," says Mom. "I don't think we have enough room for anyone to join us."

"Oh, then I'll just drive my truck with Kim."

"Dad," I say. "Can I go with them?"

"I don't know Greg…"

"Sure, he can come with us! I have enough room in my truck."

Kim, Prussia, and I run outside to get into the truck. I look at the pick-up. It seems to be pretty old. I examine it a bit more, and I recognize it. It's a green 1963 F-100 Ford. Back then, this sweet little ride wasn't such a big deal, but nowadays, it's like… WOW. It takes A LOT of money to take care of this baby. How do I know this? I've changed a lot, I guess. I got a thing for cars.

"Hey Greg, what's taking you so long?" teases Kim. Prussia barks in agreement. I laugh and hop in, right beside Kim. Prussia lies at my feet.

"Nice Ford your dad's got." I comment.

"Yeah," replies Kim. "I love this old truck. I have a thing for cars, so I'm gonna be a mechanical engineer when I grow up!"

"That sounds cool," I reply. "I dunno what I should be…yet."

Kim smiles. "I'm sure you'll find out soon!"

Just then, hops into the truck. He's got a good grin plastered on his face.

"Let's go!"

The man revs his engines and drives off, closely following my family van. A couple of minutes into the drive, and Kim's dad get us into an... _interesting_ conversation.

"So Greg, how old are you?" he asks.

"Dad, did you even listen to me at all during the boring part of that movie last night?" questions Kim in a fake angry voice.

"I think so... you said something about a guy beating up your friend..."

"DAD THAT WAS THE MOVIE." she half-laughs.

"Oh! Then no, I wasn't listening at all." he grins.

"Gee, thanks _Tata. _That helps a lot."

I decide to just cut in.

"I'm the same age as Kim."

"Oh..." turns to his daughter. "How old are you again?"

"DAD!"

Prussia barks in agreement.

"Just kidding! That's good, because I heard you like my little girl."

"So you WERE listening!" dramatically gasps Kim, who is slightly blushing.

Compared to Kim, I'm as red as my mom's lipstick.

"Y-yeah..." I slowly respond. "Am I in trouble?"

Kim's dad gives out a hearty laugh.

"You?" he laughs. "In trouble? No! What did you expect? Me holding a shotgun, threatening to kill you?"

"Well... umm... yeah."

laughs even harder.

"Boy, I think you watch too many movies. You're perfect for my little Kim!"

Kim whispers in my ear.

"Don't worry; he's not like any other dad. He supports me and my relationships."

"Good," I whisper back. "Now I don't have to worry so much."

"You two keeping secrets already?" asks .

"Dad! I thought I told yo-"

"Hey look, we're here already!" cuts in Kim's dad.

Kim rolls her beautiful brown eyes as her dad pulls over to park right next to my dad's van. We wait for my family to get out of their car first. Once everyone was out, Kim opens the door and lets Prussia hop out. Her dad gets out of the truck, and so do we. The two slam their doors shut real hard.

"Why don't you kids go play basketball at the court, huh?" asks my dad. "Here."

My dad opens the trunk and tosses me the basketball.

"We'll meet up with you guys shortly, kay?"

"Sure Dad." I turn to everyone. "Let's go guys!"

I run off, with Kim and Prussia at my side and everyone else at our heels. Kim slows down as we approach the basketball court. There are other people there.

"Hey Kim, what's wrong?" asks Keithie.

"N-nothing..." she quietly replies.

I look towards the court and see a bunch of guys and a girl, but there's one in particular...

"Let's go," she mutters.

The brunette casually walks towards the other net, but the group follows. A somewhat muscular Chinese is in the front of the gang, with a girl right beside him. I realise it is Kim's twin sister.

"What are _you _doing here?" scowls Ziem.

"I could ask the same," coolly replies Kim. She turns to the guy. "Hey, _Yao._"

Yao? That was him? Wow, he looks like a natural jerk!

"What are you doing with these Americans?" he growls with a Chinese accent.

"That's none of your goddamned concern. Besides, I thought you stopped caring about me after _you _cheated on me."

"Cheated?" asks Yao. "Don't use such a strong word! I prefer it as moved on."

"Yeah, with an identical twin genius," smirks Kim. "Besides, what's the damned difference between us?"

I then realise why Kim had such a wide smirk. She knew she'd get her sister angry, even if that comment pisses her off too.

"You KNOW there's a difference between us, you brat!" hisses Ziem.

"Oh really now?" questions Kim. "Let's use a mirror. Oh, I forgot! JUST LOOK AT ME AND YOU'LL SEE YOURSELF. No need for a mirror~"

"I'm. Going. To. KILL. You." threatens the twin.

"Really? Well, last time I heard, you couldn't hit the water when you fell off a goddamned boat."

Instantly, everyone, except Yao and Ziem, laughs. Kim raised her eyebrow, smirking. Ziem is FURIOUS. Yao quickly barks at his gang to shut up. It's all tense silence.

"Aww, what's wrong?" asks Kim in a babyish voice. "Does my twin have no good comebacks to fight that one?"

"SHUT UP!"

Ziem tackles Kim, causing the two to fall on the ground. The two screech and start rolling around in a heap. Kim manages to gain control and kick Ziem away. She rapidly gets up.

"I make the rules now, Yao," announces Kim. "We clear? Or do I have to make myself clear?"

". . . Yeah, I hear you." mutters the Asian.

"Good. You guys stay on your side of the court, we'll stay on ours. We'll only be able to cross the half-court IF one of our balls passes it. Deal?"

"Deal. But be made clear, next time, things won't be so civilized."

"Yeah, whatever. Come any day, any time. I'll whoop your ass."

With that, we separate. Our gang crowds around Kim, congratulating her.

"That was AMAZING!" yelps Andre.

"You go girl!" adds in his sister.

"Yeah, thanks guys..."

She seems a bit bummed out. I decide to take charge. I had Keithie the ball.

"You guys just start playing, okay? I gotta talk with Kim..."

Kim seems a bit shocked, but she follows me anyways. We sit down on the grass.

"Hey look," she starts. "I'm sorry about Yao, but-"

"Nonononono, it's not your fault, alright? That's HIS fault. HE decided to cheat on you. HE decided to date your sister. It's not your fault, okay?"

"He's just a...a bastard! He won't leave me alone, EVER. And now he's causing more trouble than before!"

"Hey, don't worry about it! Like you said, if they come back looking for a fight, we'll give them one, right?"

The brunette hesitates and slowly nods. She gives me a quick tight hug. I blush a bit.

"Thanks Greg. It's means a lot... Now come on, let's go play some basketball."

**Author's Note: **Hey guys, it's finally here! I'm SO SO SO SO SO sorry about the delay, but once again, I'm fighting writer's block here. Wish me luck! Oh, and feel free to give me suggestions for the next chapter!


End file.
